His Sun, Her Moon
by A.Himawari
Summary: My entry for the Advancers Summer '16 Sun & Moon Fanfiction Contest; Ash and May, separately, reflect upon the past and each other. AdvanceShipping (Ash/Satoshi x May/Haruka). Oneshot.


_A/N: It's my first advanceshipping fic, don't be a meanie, positive criticism is welcome. I did this for the Advancers Summer'16 Fanfiction Contest. I didnt win, but who could against BasicTrainer and ChloboShoka. Anywho. Enjoy!_

* * *

May Maple brushed her hair and stared up at the gleaming moon. The stars weren't visible, only the moon stood out over the city lights and it was captivating. Like every night, the moon took May down memory lane, to her first nights as a trainer. Oh, how she missed those times so much. Traveling with Ash, Brock and Max had been the most fun she ever had. Her thoughts fell on Ash and she immediately smiled softly and walked away from the bedroom window and over to the dresser. She touched her most prized possession, a half pink bow with white lining and a gold centerpiece. This was the Terracotta Medal, well half, she shared the prize with Ash Ketchum, the boy who currently became the center of her thoughts every time she gazed at the moon.

May hadn't thought of Ash in a long time, not even when she had last saw him in person at the Wallace Cup. Back then, aside from his change in clothes, she felt something different about him when he battled. Sure contests weren't his thing but something about him had always made her breath hitch.

Everything changed when she was him through the television. Max had excitedly called her announcing Ash had made the Kalos League Semi-finals. May had dropped everything that day just to watch. What she found as she saw the televised event was that Ash had grown up. He was no longer the boy she had met outside of Little Root Town. He had gotten taller, had a better fashion sense but more importantly, he was a better trainer. Watching him battle again, even if it was from a screen, it had gotten her heart racing. That feeling, the elation from watching him command a mega evolution Pokémon… Even thinking about it now, her face became a little flushed but as she realized she missed seeing him in train, missed watching him develop into this kind of trainer, her heart felt rather heavy.

Taking her half of terracotta medal in her palm, she smiled softly recalling that when they had met last, he had his half of the medal with him. In private, he had admitted to her that he always carried it for luck, just as she did. Feeling bittersweet about her situation, May clutched her half of the ribbon and held it against her heart.

 _'_ _Where will you take your half of the ribbon next, Ash? Do you think of me when you hold it… Or is it just me?'  
_  
Gazing out her window one last time, May saw the moon and once more got lost in the memories of her travels with the boy from Pallet Town.

 **-On a plane somewhere over the sea-**

Ash Ketchum carefully set Pikachu in the empty seat next to him. Sleep hadn't come to him easily lately, not when he was excited about a new adventure. His adventures in Kalos had been amazing. They were truly memorable. His triumph in the Kalos League had been a big stepping-stone for his trainer career. He had gotten promotional offers and sponsorships but these offers had a catch, he'd have to stay in Kalos. Ash just couldn't do that, he still had his dream to become a Pokémon Master, not to mention that a week prior to all the offers, Professor Sycamore had told him of the Alola region. An unexplored region was calling to Ash. With the Professor's help, Ash got a ticket to make the travel, just one.

When Ash had broken the news to Bonnie, Clemont and Serena, they had been ecstatic for him and wished they could come. Clemont had his gym to run, Bonnie was too young to leave home and Serena had gotten an offer to train with a professional to become Kalos Queen. The goodbye they had given him were tearful, mostly the crying was from Bonnie and Serena. It hadn't been easy for them. It was Bonnie's first goodbye, Clemont was use to seeing trainers leave to other regions but he still expressed he'd miss Ash and his enthusiasm for all the crazy inventions. For Serena, this was her second time saying goodbye to him and he noted it hadn't been easy for her. To Ash, they were just one of many goodbyes. He knew he'd meet them again in another region.

Ash smiled a little thinking about the friends he had met up with again over time. Misty, Brock, Tracy, even Gary could be included in the list despite that they were rivals in the beginning. Then there was Dawn and finally May.

 _'_ _I wonder what new friends we'll meet.'  
_  
Ash's hand automatically moved to his inner jacket pocket. He brought out the half of a white and pink contest ribbon prize, with a gold center. His fingers traced the gold piece that he thought was shaped like a sun when complete. It's other half was somewhere with May Maple. As daylight broke through the plane window and hit the gold piece on the ribbon, Ash softly smiled remembering the energetic brown haired girl. One memory in of her he often recalled was one he had engrained in his mind because it was the first time he truly noticed her. The day she left for Johto. The sun was setting, or was it rising? Ash couldn't tell exactly what time of day it was but he did know that as the sunlight was on the horizon, the way it hit her face… It had made his heart skip a beat.

"Pi?" Pikachu had woken up and looked at the terracotta medal then at Ash.

"I was just remembering old stuff." Ash smiled and tried to suppress his blush. Pikachu gave him an 'Oh-really-look' and Ash shook his head knowing exactly what Pikachu meant.

"It's not like that! I just keep it with me for good luck!"

Unable to push down his flushed expression, Ash looked at the medal instead. His heart began to pound at an idea.

"Hey Pikachu,"

For a second, Ash hesitated getting words out but the more he thought it over, the more he was convinced it was worth it.

"Y-You think May would want to come travel with us again? I mean, she does like adventure and well, I have some of my winnings, we could help her get a plane ticket. It would be nice to catch up with an old friend."

Pikachu waggled his brow poking fun at his human. Ash quickly tucked the half Terracotta Medal away in its place, in his inner pocket, and then crossed his arms in a huffing manner.

Pikachu laughed and pointed out Ash's flushed cheeks.

"Go ahead and poke fun at me all you want. I think it's a great idea." Ash looked out to the rising sun and smiled feeling rather warm and fuzzy. He knew this feeling in his chest was strange. He wasn't sure why he was blushing or feeling so warm. It might be the sun or maybe, that he was thinking of May.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
